


A Perfect Fit

by marblewaves



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Detective Blake, Dr. Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblewaves/pseuds/marblewaves
Summary: Dr. Clarke Griffin crosses paths with Detective Bellamy Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

Convincing her mom that she didn’t belong in medicine was harder than she thought it would be. Actually, it proved to be impossible. She fought it every step of the way. Through her undergrad. Through med school. Now she spent every day of her residency knowing that she didn’t belong. 

She spent all day and several nights a week at Arkadia Hospital. She obviously had some sort of talent for it, because despite digging her heels in at every turn, she was still there still working the job she despised so. Her residency would be over soon and at least that meant she could move far away from her mother. In 2 months she’d be able to pick up one of the several offers she’d been given and Finally move out of Polis for good. 

It was late, and Clarke had been awake for far too long. There had been a bar fight down the street so all the interns were set running around stitching up the various bar fight participants. She wasn’t really considered an intern anymore, but she preferred to be in the emergency room to the ICU after her dad died there it was hard to focus on work. 

“Blake comma Bellamy,” Clarke walked into one of the curtained-off sections of the emergency room and taking a seat in the small rolling chair, “My name is Dr. Griffin, I’m gonna be stitching you up today, how are you feeling?” She looked up from the clipboard to take stock of the injuries she had read about on the chart. Blake comma Bellamy was the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life. Dark curls tousled on his head and soft freckles covered his face. 

“I’m actually fine. I don’t think I need anything. My little sister made me come in,” his voice was somehow exactly what she thought it would be, gruff and deep. Clare began to look at a large gash on his forehead taking note of how many stitches he’ll need, his knuckles would also need to be looked at. 

“Well, I’m glad she brought you in let’s avoid some scarring on that pretty face of yours. You’re gonna need stitches, my friend,” Clarke joked and began pulling the materials from the station across the way. She began cleaning all of his wounds starting with his forehead, then his lip, and finally his knuckles. 

“So. You wanna tell me what happened here.” Clarke finally asked as she got the suture kit ready. “You can lie if you want, it’s just better to keep you talking while I do this.”

“You don’t have very good bedside manners do you,” he said not looking at her. 

“Nope. And I don’t really care to try. Still hoping maybe they’ll fire me. Take away my license, maybe I can still go to art school. So what happened.”

“A dude tried to hit on my sister and he got rude and physical. Her boyfriend and I tried to stop him, he had friends. You should see the other guys, right Lincoln,” the last comment he yelled in the direction of the curtain to his right. A loud grunt from the other side of the curtain made Clarke smile. 

“You guys must have really ruffed them up, I hear we’ve got someone in the ICU.” at that comment the man smiled.

“Oh no, that wasn’t either of us, my sister did that. I should have mentioned, we only stepped in after she slammed his hand with a full bottle of whiskey, dudes hand is fucked up,” he smiled at the memory. This all made Clarke laugh, she finished up his forehead.

“I also heard someone got arrested, is that true?” he looked at her suspiciously, “what, I’ve been on call for hours, I’m living vicariously through you and your wild and crazy bar fight.” She started lightly treating the wounds on his hands, making sure there were no particles and bandaging what needed to be covered up.

“Alright well now that was me.” 

“You got arrested for this?” she looked up at him confused. 

“Oh,” he chuckled, “no I arrested the dude,” he pointed at the badge hanging around his neck on a long chain, ”he was being overly aggressive and turns out he had cocaine on him, so double bonus. Broken hand and a drug charge.” 

Clarke was about to respond when a girl with long thick brown hair came in, she was wrapped in a long leather jacket and she looked pissed. Clarke wondered if it was perhaps his girlfriend until she noticed the similarity of their faces and realized this must be the sister. 

“Can we go now. Are you idiots patched up yet?” She looked annoyed and tired. 

“I’ve been ready for a while but Bellamy keeps been flirting with his nurse.” the man who was in the curtained-off section next door, the sister's boyfriend had appeared, and he was huge. Clarke recognized him from somewhere but she couldn’t place where from. 

“I’m a doctor. And if that was his flirting, I don’t think you’ll be getting a sister in law any time soon.” Clarke's eyes flickered to Bellamy and he chuckled at what she said. “You guys are good to go, go check out with the nurse at the circulation desk and you’ll be good to go.” she looked at the sister and Lincoln, “maybe he will have better luck flirting with a real nurse.” and with that she re-wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and sauntered to the elevator to go take a well-deserved nap. She heard the sister say something as she walked away. 

“Wait did you actually flirt with her? Did you get her number? I so want to be her friend.”

Then the elevator doors closed. She made her way up to the room that she had decided had the best couch in the whole hospital and just as she slumped into it her pager went off. She did her rounds and before she knew it she was finally off. She had just finished changing out of her scrubs when Wells, her best friend since college, her confidant and partner in crime came in with his go-bag slung over his shoulders.

“You in the mood for pizza or burgers,” her stomach grumbled at the thought of either. “Cause I was thinking burgers but I could be talked into pizza.”

“No, burgers sound great. Let’s do it.” they started down to the. parking garage. “You wanna take yours or mine?” they decided on Wells car and headed to the bar down the street, they had tested every restaurant down the strip around the hospitals and found all the best foods and ranked every restaurant based on atmosphere and food eatability. They called it the Jaha/Griffin stamp of approval.

After waving to some of the regulars at the bar they knew, Murphy and Jasper wolf-whistled at Clarke the way they always did, they settled into their usual booth at the Groundlings Pub and Restaurant, their usual late-night waitress had seen them come in and brought them over their usual beers. 

“Raven, I could kiss you,” Clarke said taking her drink from the dark-haired waitress. 

“You and I both know you’d fall in love with me and we can’t have that,” Raven slipped in next to Clarke, “did y’all hear about the fight we had here last night?”

“Wait that was here? I patched up the brother.” Clarke “that fight must have been epic, we had like 8 people in for it.” 

“It was, I’ll show you the camera footage of it later.” Raven looked at Clarke in the way Clarke hated, “So. You’ve finally met Bell then?

“Wait that was the famous Bell you’ve been trying to get me to meet?” Raven had been trying to get them to come and meet some of the other regulars, but do to their schedules it never really worked out, and Clarke wasn’t necessarily good at making friends so it might have also been some slight avoidance on her part. 

“Yeah, some randos were in and--” a bell rang from the kitchen, “Okay hold on. Do you guys want me to put a food order in? Your usual?” they both nodded and she jumped up to retrieve the other customer's food and put their order in.

“That’s so crazy, she’s been trying to get me to meet that guy for ages and he just walks into my emergency room,” Clarke said taking a sip of her beer and gesturing for the two of them to get up to go change the music on the vintage jukebox the bar had. 

“You just said YOUR emergency room. Does that mean you’ve decided to stay?” Wells said softly with a bright glint in his eye. Clarke finally chose a song and started back to their booth shaking her head. 

“Oh. No. I still think I’m gonna go. Wells you should come with me, come on-- best friends take on the world. I’m sorry I’m leaving you here alone but facetime exists and you can always come to visit me and--” 

“I love you, Clarke.” 

“I love you too, Jaha. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He stopped walking and lightly took her wrist.

“No, I’m IN love with you,” Wells said in his even clear confident voice. Clarke shook her hand from his and couldn’t help but just stare at him and around where they were standing to see if anyone overheard.


	2. Chapter 2

“No you’re not,” Clarke was more than a little confused, “I mean I don’t even know what to say to that. What do you want me to say to that?”

“That you love me back,” he took a step closer to her and she took a step back from him at the same time, almost as though they were dancing. They were always in sync like that, but Clarke had never thought that was anything but real friendship.

“I can’t say that. I don’t think I feel that way about you--” just then Raven came back with their food and sat down to finish telling them all about the fight, sparing no details. Apparently, the sister, Octavia Clarke learned her name was, really held herself well in the fight until the friends got involved and started getting creepy. Then the brother and boyfriend took down 4 other guys easily, the fight ending with Bellamy arresting the man who tried to hit his sister. The whole story Wells just stared at Clarke the whole time, she was trying to avoid his gaze but felt his eyes on her. She tried to focus on eating and the wild bar fight Raven was describing. After Raven had finished her story she looked at Clarke. 

“Oh my god you, guys haven’t been here in a few weeks Clarke we re-did the women's bathroom you have to see, it’s so much better,” and with that, she had ripped Clarke from her seat and was pulling her to the bathroom. Clarke entered and couldn’t figure out what was different about the bathroom it didn’t look any different to her, but she was thankful for the time to process what 

“Nothing new so you don’t have to fake a compliment to me. Okay spill what the hell just happened, I’ve never seen you look more mortified and pissed in my life.” 

“Wells just told me he loves me,” Clarke burst out.

“Oh shit, he finally did it. I mean he’s spent the what last 10 years pining over you. We all kinda thought he’d never do it.”

“Wait, you knew! Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke was even more confused had she been this oblivious, she’d spent their whole friendship dating other people. He got her through break up after breakup, especially after Lexi and Finn. Her mind was spinning

“It wasn’t my secret to tell, besides I kinda thought you’d figure it out sooner than you did. Alright, it doesn’t take this look to look at a bathroom we gotta go back out there.” 

“He drove me here, Raven you have to get me out of driving home with him.” 

“Listen I think you two should talk but if that's what you want you got it,” Raven said as the two left the bathroom. “We’re having game night at my house tonight, I’ll invite you. You and Wells always say no, so he’ll probably say no like always,” as they approached the booth she turned her volume back up, “anyways we got the plants down the street at the market and they are just doing so well in there, it really brightens up the place doesn’t it.”

“Really it does,” Clarke slid back into the booth, “I didn’t even know it needed any work but really it looks great.” 

“Okay I need to get back to actual work, but I’ll bring your checks. Hey, I get off in an hour do you guys wanna come with me to game night at my place? You guys need more friends. Come on, beer and dumb games to get mad at, what could be better? Wick will be there! You guys love, Wick” Raven did her begging eyes and Wells gave her his my dad is a Governor simile.

“Wish we could but we both just got off doubles and I’m exhausted,” he looked at Clarke for confirmation.

“Actually, that sounds really fun, you’re right I don’t have enough friends. Could you get someone to drive me home? Wells drove me.” she said all of this only looking at Raven trying to not give him a chance to speak. 

“Oh definitely. Bell lives by you and so does Jasper so they can arm wrestle for who gets to take you home.” and with that, she went back to work.

“Are you not exhausted anymore?” Wells’ looked at her annoyed.

“I’ve had a second wind. And I realized shes right. Wells’ I only see and hang out with you. I mean I’m only friends with Raven because we come here so often.” then she switched to a soft whisper. “Look Wells’ I don’t think I’ll ever feel that way about you, and I’m so sorry if I said or did anything wrong. I love you a lot and I still want to be your friend because losing you would be losing family.” 

“Yeah. You’re my family too.” he pulled some bills from his wallet and left them on the table. “I’ll.. I’ll see you at work Clarke. Get home safe," before he made it far she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug and then released him quickly and watched him walk away. 

The last time she’d seen that face was when he found out his girlfriend of 3 years had been cheating on him. Wells had never looked at her that way. She had never been the reason for his pain, and it broke her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven brought Clarke over another beer and gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Do you want me to send the goons over to entertain you until I get off, or do you want to wallow alone?” 

“Bring on the goons, I could use it.” Clarke said with a small smile. She sent a quick text to Wells saying she was sorry, and as she looked up from her phone Murphy and Jasper slid into the booth. 

“We have been sent to bring some cheer” Jasper did a weird voice and was doing some dumb jazz hands. 

“I brought the cheer,” Murphy said as he put three Jaeger bombs on the table.

“Oh that’s the kind of night we are trying to have,” Clarke took her two glasses without having to be asked twice, “Cheers,” and they all dropped their shots, drank and the boys pulled her over to the pool table and soon she found she could push down her Wells stuff until the morning. She took a quick trip to the restroom as she knew ravens shift was ending. She looked at herself in the mirror, two days on call, she looked bad, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame her curls. With a deep sigh, she marked her official surrender to the messy look she currently had.

As she exited the bathroom she saw that her group by the pool table had grown. She saw that Jaspers husband had joined them, Monty and Raven's boyfriend as well, she knew those two well they were often around the bar, the others were a little harder to place. As she approached the group her eyesight clarified.

A full day from the fight did wonders to Bellamys wounds. He was again with his sister and her boyfriend, the boyfriend had on one of the various Grounders T-shirts and she realized he was one of the bartenders here and that's how she knew him.

“Well hey there Doc” Bellamy smiled at her “imagine my surprise when I find out that your first name is Clarke and you’re the doctor regular that beat my darts high score,” his smile was intoxicating and was immediately mirrored on her face, “it’s a small world huh?” his sister pushed past him.

“Hi, we never officially met. I’m Octavia, this is my boyfriend Lincoln,” she took Octavia's hand and then Lincolns. 

“I was trying to place you the other day,” Clarke said to Lincoln, “I couldn’t put together that it was here.”

“Don’t worry, I was trying to do the same thing,” Lincolns' voice was deep and comforting.

“Alright I’m off, it’s gaming time,” Raven said slinking an arm around her boyfriend's waist, “to my palace.” Clarke had been to Ravens only a few times, but always alone or maybe with Wick, her studio apartment had a big work table where she was always working on some project or another, lively plants covered the walls. She had never seen the apartment with so many people, but it seemed to fit her better this way. Everyone crammed in sitting on couches and dining room chairs, on the floor on pillows, squeezed in. 

Game night was one of the best night Clarke has ever had. She felt as though she clicked into the group perfectly, she never felt awkward or judged or bored. The “game” aspect of the night was just them playing some cards and a big game of jack box taking turns and everyone voting and laughing. Conversation easily flowing from her she learned a lot more about everyone and they learned more about her, well mostly about her job since that's all she did, she tried to only talk about the parts she liked so that it wasn’t totally being a downer. Eventually, a big yawn from Monty marked the end of the night. She tried to check her phone to see what time it was but remembered somewhere during quiplash it had died.

“Okay,” Raven mumbled out half asleep, “I promised Clarke a ride home who can call dibs first? Murphy and Bell you guys live the closest to her.” 

“I can always just get an Uber you guys it’s fine.” 

“I’ll do it. I have to drop off Octavia anyway so you won’t be a burden at all.” Lincoln had been called back to the Grounders for an issue with the closing till, turns out he wasn’t a bartender, he owned the place and Clarke had worshiped him all night for it. 

“Your lucky he didn’t ride his motorcycle” Octavia laughed.

“Yeah like I would EVER take you on it after last time,” Bellamy grumbled. 

They piled into his car, Octavia letting Clarke sit in up front with a simple, “I’m getting dropped off first.”

It took two seconds after getting into the car for Clarke to realize that his car was not HIS car so much as definitely, his work-issued car, it had police equipment and hidden lights behind the rear view mirror. A sleek black SUV from the outside, aka an unmarked police car, she knew he was a cop but she kinda thought of a boy in blue lil uniform kind of cop not someone a badge with this kind of car, she made a mental note to ask what kind of work he really did.

The car ride was quite they slowly pulled up to some average looking apartments and Bellamy pulled over.

“Thanks, Bell, we still on for dinner Wednesday?” He just had a small nod to the young girl and a quiet love you sleep tight. She suddenly was filled with a wish that she had siblings: that she was cheated out of a built-in friend, maybe she would have been better at being social. 

“What are you thinking about?” His voice interrupted her train of thought.

“How I wish I had a sibling. Maybe I would have been better at making and keeping friends.” Clarke shrugged “oh, um right up at the light.” 

“I think you're fine at making friends you did great tonight. Also Raven said you live on my street I’m assuming not in my apartments.” 

“Neptune Condos.” 

“I know where that is, being a doctor pays well. But seriously, you just made a big group of people like you, that’s hard to do.” They started pulling up to the Neptune.

“No, having a fat inheritance pays well, oh shit.” Clarke saw a figure standing in front of her condo door and knew exactly who it was. Every couple of months Finn would find his way to her door. She had moved 3 times and yet he would always find her. Never do anything to her, just be creepy.

“Who is that?” 

“Ex-boyfriend. I’ve had some issues,” she thought about how to phrase it, “getting rid of him over the years.”

“Years?”

“Yeah. He’s never done actually done anything wrong, legally speaking. They wouldn’t let me file a restraining order right after we broke up so I usually just have Wells spend the night when he shows up.” Clarke's hands got clammy and she could feel her usual panic and dread that she felt whenever she had to talk to him well up in her stomach. She did the deep breaths that her therapist had taught her. It’s not that he had ever hurt her physically, it was the constant texting and showing up at her work and in general just bothering her constantly that drove her absolutely crazy for months. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your door? Or are you good?” 

“Normally I would say no. But, actually to my door would be good. I need to sleep. Thank you” 

He turned the engine off and they both got out of the car Finn who hadn’t recognized the car softly started at Clarke and then seeing Bellamy stopped. 

“Really, Clarke?” Finn looked exhausted, “I texted you asking to talk and you bring some random hookup home?” 

“I’ve told you before, I don’t get your texts anymore Finn. and if it was from a new number it doesn’t matter if my phone is dead. Also, he’s not some random hookup, this is Bellamy.” Bellamy went to shake his hand but Finn didn’t even look at him. Bellamy looked irritated. 

“Nice to meet you. Finn right? Look this is private property so it might be best if you leave since you haven’t been invited.” 

“Have you been invited?” He said back immediately, finally looking at Bellamy sizing him up. Bellamy looked at Clarke for confirmation. 

“Yeah, he’s been invited. He’s always welcome.” She was extremely grateful to have company while this was happening when suddenly a big warm weight was around her shoulders, she looked up at Bellamy, he had is arm casually thrown over her as if he did it all the time. His sent engulfed her. 

“Always welcome, ya hear that, “not a random hookup”, it’s almost like we are dating or something,” he said with an amused smile on his face looking down at Clarke, “Look Frank--” 

“Its Finn,” 

“Right, look I can call some buddies of mine that are on duty,” he flashed his badge that was under his leather jacket, “or you can bugger off so my girlfriend the very important doctor can get some sleep.” he flashed a big toothy smile at the guy and without looking back walked her up to the door. Clarke looked passed him after they had reached the door and she saw him sauntering off toward his old pickup truck. She unlocked the door and quickly ducked in welcoming him in.

“I feel like I’ve really just intruded on your life,” Bellamy said. 

“I am the most dramatic person you know now, the drama, it finds me.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true, look I’ve taken down his license plate, I’m gonna call it in and have some patrol officers come down this street a couple of times tonight,” before she could say and thing his phone was already dialing, he spoke to a woman called Allie who apparently talked a lot, he asked how her dog was and then he gave the numbers and asked if her street could get a few more sweeps than normal. 

“Thank you. What is it you do Bellamy?”

“I'm a detective. You let me know if he bothers you again alright. And hey, give me a call tomorrow, and I’ll get that restraining order in place, I think I’ve seen enough to vouch for you.” Suddenly her arms were around him gripping him tightly. She let him go and he walked to the door, she let him out and leaned on the door frame.

“Thank you very much Blake comma Bellamy, you have been a true gentleman this evening.” he gave her a wink and she closed the door locking her deadbolt too. She had a feeling she’d be dreaming about those curls tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

As Clarke was getting ready for bed she caught out of the corner of her eye through her curtains that in fact Bellemy had called his buddies and a cruiser was driving by her house slowly. She slept well that night, knowing that Finn wasn’t standing outside her window.

Clarke had her morning routine down to what she called her “power hour.” She would get up, go for a 20 minute run, come home start the coffee, shower, drink one cup while she made and ate breakfast and then put the rest in a to-go mug and would get in her car and then head to the hospital. 

This morning went exactly the same as the previous mornings only this time she spent the whole time diverging her thoughts between seeing Wells and preparing what she was going to say to him, to the fact that she was going to see a certain curly haired detective today. Her thoughts egged on by the business card that lay flat on her granite countertop. Detective Bellamy Blake in simple print, a phone number the precinct address and a small Polis Police logo.

The hospital was running at its normal speed. She worked in the pediatric ward mostly, occasionally jumping to wherever she was needed. After her basic business was done she checked up on some patients, and then hopped over to her favorite patient. 

“Lexa, good morning, beautiful as ever.” 

“You’ve gotta stop flirting with me, it’s gonna make me want to stay longer this time.” Lexa said with a laugh that turned into a coughing fit. Clarke filled up one of the paper water cups and handed it to her and sat on the end of her bed. 

“How are you feeling today?” 

“No better, no worse than yesterday, I suppose. Will you tell me what’s on the chart?” Lexa was in and out of the hospital a lot, she had a rare disease that strongly weakened her immune system and was hospitalized a lot for joint pain or various organ failures. Clarke would sneak in and explain things from her chart to her. They had gone to college together, they were never great friends but Clarke felt very protective of her. Clarke picked up her chart and went over it.

“You have pneumonia, but I’m sure you know that. They are giving you more liquids and some vitamins in your drip there. You are improving it says,” Clarke smiles at her. Clarke’s beeper went off.

“Sorry, I’m being summoned,” Clarke have her hand a squeeze.

“Can you come eat lunch with me?” Lexa asked.

“No can do. I.. I actually have to go to the police station. I finally can file a restraining order against creepy Finn.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, a hot cop is gonna help me out. I’ll come see you before I clock out tonight though.” 

Clarke has been called to do a new briefing for a new program that was going to be on all the computers and tablets, then she did her late morning rounds and finally ran into Wells in the hallway.

“Hey,” he said awkwardly. 

“Hi,” she smiled at him determined to not be weird in any way toward him, he was still her best friend after all. “How was your morning.”

“You’re really gonna avoid this huh?” he said back in a small voice.

“Fine. Look, I’ll give you space if you need it. But, I’m not gonna make it weird if you don’t. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. One weird dinner at the Grounders isn’t gonna do it, we’ve been family for too long okay.” 

“Okay.” he took a pause, “My morning was good, Dolorous is back again. She fell down some stairs. She broke her wrist. Again.” 

“I’ve been telling her to get an aid for at home for months! Or at least move somewhere that doesn’t have stairs, jesus.”

“How was the rest of your night.” Clarke smiled immediately when he said this.

“Oh Wells you are SO coming next time. You’d love it they all are all amazing.” she recapped the night quickly, talked about the games they played and some of the jokes, it felt easy to talk again and she was relieved. When she got to the end she slowed, “So I do have a like, Wells is gonna be ‘mad she didn’t call me’ moment, so Bellamy drove me home and you’re just really not going to like this part at all.” 

“If you guys slept together I do NOT want to know.” Clarke cackled.

“Yeah, in my dreams. No. Finn was waiting for me when I got home last night. Just like lurking in my bushes. He got another phone and had been texting me but my phone was dead. I wouldn’t have gone home of I knew an--”

“Again? What will it take to get this guy to go away!”

“Actually I think he’s done now,” Clarke checked her watch.

“Really he’s just done?” 

“I should go on my lunch now. Sorry, Bellemy is going to help me finally file a restraining order. He’s one of the regulars at the Groundlings. He’s a cop and he saw it all in person, he actually got him to leave me alone, and had his friends patrol the neighborhood more than normal. He was really sweet about the whole thing.” she turned to go, then came back and gave him a big squeeze, “you are my best friend, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, I know.”  
\-----

The energy of the station was much like the hospital, chaotic and hyper focused. She had picked up coffee for the both of them as a thank you, she wasn’t sure what he drank so she just got her regular for him as well. Clarke didn’t even quite know where she was supposed to be meeting him. And no one jumped up to help her, so she just asked the nearest person sitting at a desk.

“Um, hi I’m looking for Detective Blake?” The woman looked her up and down, she was feeling self conscious about still being in her scrubs already and the way this woman looked at her was not helping.

“Yeah, sure, I’m detective Martin, let’s see if we can track him down.” She got up from her desk and still kept flicking her eyes back to Clarke as they walked down a hall, “he doesn’t usually let girls he sleeps with know what he does for a living. Or where he works.” 

“Oh no, we aren’t- that’s not we haven’t. We aren’t together at all,” though she could help but think what it must be like. 

Detective Martin popped her head in to a door and then ushered her in, he was in an interrogation room and then Clarke got very uncomfortable, like she shouldn’t be here or something. But, Detective Martin answered her question. 

“It’s a two way mirror they can’t see you. They’ve been in there a while, I’m sure he’ll be out in a minute.” There was a small girl sitting across from him, maybe 16 or 17, she had a large dark hoodie on and her eyes were coated with eyeliner. She had an open can of soda that didnt look touched, and a doughnut that had a bite taken out of it. 

“I’m just trying to help him,” Bellamy said, “please.”

“Fine.” She spoke up, “I would look downtown, near the skate park, not the lame one they just made the actually cool one over on Birch street. Sometimes he’s skating but if you really think he got hurt running from you he’ll be in the little shed beyond the railing. Don’t send blues though, everyone will get spooked then you’ll never find him.” She seemed to be done talking a Bellamy stood up and just as he was about to go through the door she spoke up again, “Just make sure he gets some help okay.”

The woman Clarke was with gestured for them to go out their door as well.

“Gina, can you get me a field medic to come check her out? Clarke?” He finally had caught eyes on her. “Sorry have you been waiting? Let’s get your paperwork figured out.”

“I don’t think we have the medics in today,” Gina replied not letting Clarke answer or really even look at Bellamy she was standing right in front of her. 

“Um, I can check her out, do you guys have medical kits?” Bellamy nodded through her whole sentence and opened a closet behind him and tried to hand it to her, “oh I brought you coffee, here.” She gave him the cup and took the bag and without another comment went into the room before Detective Martin could give her anymore side eye. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke, I’m here to check you out, just make sure everything’s alright, can you tell me what happened?” She spent 20 minutes talking with the girl who ended up being really sweet to her she bandaged up a scrapes knee and arm and put a single stitch on her leg, she had taken a big fall while running from the cops. She smiled a lot while talking about her friends and family and when Clarke was done she even thanked her and Clarke gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder picked up her now cold coffee from the counter and left the room. 

“That was amazing, you just got her to give us names without knowing,” Gina said to Clarke after she came out of the room. That’s not what Clarke had intended to do but if she had helped at all that was a nice feeling. Bellamy came around Gina and put a hand around her and on the small of her back and ushered her back to the busy room she had entered from. 

“Seriously thank you so much Clarke, you just did us a huge favor, we would have had to take her to the hospital and she hates hospitals.” she just smiled at him and he looked at her, “Also, how did you know my coffee order? “ he said matching her smile. 

“I didn’t I just got mine times two. Guess we are more similar than we thought.” At that his smile grew and with the freckles on his face Clarke thought he was really the most handsome man she had ever seen. Then it melted back to his hard somber focused face. 

“Alright, I filled out most of the paperwork before you got here so all I need is some signatures from you.” The paperwork was easy and Clarke liked getting to sit at his desk and chat a little bit while looking at the framed photo he had on his desk of him and Octavia at what looked like an amusement park. Getting to see people come to his desk to see that he was busy and try to walk away but him calling them back and helping them anyway with what they needed. 

They had an awkward handshake and nod when she left. Leaving his desk she felt lighter than she had in a long time. She would finally be free Finn for good.


	5. Chapter 5

When Clarke got back to work she had a bit of catching up to do, but since she spent most of her time in pediatrics and wasn’t a lead there, there were no real emergencies. However, she noticed when she returned that there were more cops than normal in the hospital. After asking a few nurses, one of them finally knew what was going on.

“One of the pharmacists found some tampered with logs, someone has been stealing under the radar. They are doing some base investigating. Crazy right?”

“Yeah, crazy. They think one of us did it, huh?”

“I mean no one has said that directly, but they are questioning everyone that had access and were around on the days it happened.”

“Wait. its happened multiple times?” Clarke was shocked at this.

“Apparently? They’ll probably be asking you some questions soon.” Clarke was nervous at this, not because she had done anything wrong but because being interviewed by the police sounded like it would remind her of when the police had to interview he after her fathers car accident. They had to cover all their bases, was he a known drinker/did he ever do drugs/then why was his system blasted with opiates. Wasn’t exactly the way Clarke wanted to find out her dad had a drug problem. Later to find out it wasn’t her dad taking the drugs, her mother admitted to slipping it to him because they had been fighting and she just wanted him to chill out, she didn’t know that he would get behind the wheel. Clarke moved out the day she turned 18. 

“Thanks, Molly.” 

The next week went by in a blur and Clarke was just trudging along in wait of Wednesday when she got to go back to game night with her new friends. 

Lexa wouldn’t stop asking her about the hot cop so finally Clarke told the very simple story of going to his work and his partner being a huge jerk to her. “Leave it.” she told Lexa, “so not going to happen.” She had received the paperwork via Bellamy who came to her door. “All signed, he knows, your set. Call me or the cops if you see him.” Clarke was too nervous to tell him that she didn’t have his number. 

She had to skip last weeks game night because she had to work, but she made sure to get her shift covered perfectly this week to be able to go. Wells couldn’t come, or maybe he didn’t want to. Clarke reminded herself that he needed time and to not push him. It had been two weeks since he admitted his feelings, not very well she might add. 

This game night went much the same as the last time she had gone. She laughed harder than she ever had before and fell into an even deeper level of comfort with these people. Before the night was over she had plans with almost everyone for the week. Lunch plans with Raven and Octavia, coffee with Lincoln, and drinks with Murphy and Jasper. As she was leaving Octavia pulled her in a giant hug.

“Can you do me a huge favor and drive my loser brother home? I want to spend the night at Linlcons and Bells place is so not on the way.” Clarke laughed at this clearly drunk girl that wanted to walk to her boyfriends place down the hall and not all the way home.

“Yeah you got it. Bellamy,” she yelled to the figure sitting on the couch, “you’re with me Blake.”

The car ride went much the same as the last one, but slightly more comfortable, they debated the pros and cons of the park getting renovated in by his house for ten minutes after Clarke had pulled into his driveway. Once they realized that they had been arguing without any real purpose they both broke out in laughter. The butterflies in Clarkes stomach were stupid and from the laughing, not Bellamy, Clarke tried to tell herself. The rest of her drive home felt empty without Bellamy in the car with her.

Clarke got home and the emptiness of her house compared to the fullness of Ravens house just moments ago. She fell asleep feeling very thankful for the friends she had finally made and also thinking maybe she needed to get a roommate, maybe a dog? No. Moving to a new city with a dog would be hard. Right. "I'm leaving", she reminded herself


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed, long shifts, several game nights (even some Wells came to!), going to the Groundlings Pub much more often than she had before, often finding Lincoln or Raven at work, sometimes her friends sitting at the bar. She had found comfortable friendships with them all. Occasionally getting to drive Bellamy home from the bar or from game night. She did finally get his number, and they would send random things every once in a while, usually just to carpool places. Sometimes he would send her photos of his neighbors cat who sneaks into his house. 

Their car rides became sacred to Clarke. He would vent to her about Gina, she found out that they had dated over a year ago and she wasn’t over it, they had to continue being partners occasionally on cases because she was stubborn and refused to give up and seem weak. Clarke would talking about leaving, how she felt suffocated by her mother. She would talk about not wanting to go to her moms wedding in the fall, he would yell at her telling her that she is family and that Clarke has to go. 

They would bicker together on what was the right thing to do in any situation, but the car ride would end before they could get into any kind of real fight. She had decided he was the best person she knew. Hands down, no questions asked. 

Clarke, for the first time in a long time, was happy in Polis. She had friends, her and Wells were friends again and even work was going well. She had been temporarily put in one of the lead spots, a pediatrician is not what she thought she wanted to do, nor was it her mothers dream goal for her either. But Clarke loved it. The schedule was a lot more secure and her patients were always the best. She felt herself pulling away from the idea that she would be leaving. Though she had received 4 job offers out of state, and had been accepted to doctors without borders for a 2 year contract. But those phone calls had yet to be returned. 

\--

It was the middle of one of the longest shifts of her life her hair was tousled on her head in a bun. She whipped around a corner to the nurses station, looked up briefly from her chart to see which nurse was there, and began talking, interrupting the conversation between her and what Clarke thought was a visitor. 

“Hey, Karen I need you to get the blood guy to Susie in 106, somethings up, I think it might be her blood sugar, I’m thinking she might be Type 1 but, I’d like a confirmation before sending her to a specialist, I mean she’s five, I don’t want to scare her or the family,” Karen mumbled something and picked up the phone. Clarke was handing her the chart when she finally caught eyes with who Karen was talking to. 

“Doctor Griffin, I’ve been trying to get them to page you for ten minutes.” his bright freckles just as beautiful as she had been dreaming. He had a dark button up with his badge hanging haphazardly around his neck. He looked effortless leaning against the nurses station.

“Detective Blake. Good to see you again.” She feigned professional with him, “Can I help you with something? Or is this a social call” Clarke said with a wink, she was equally thrilled as she was confused by his sudden appearance. 

“Actually yes you can. Help me, I mean. I just came to steal your ear for a little bit. I’m working on something for the hospital can I talk to you somewhere privately?” He gestured to the file in his hand. She lead them to one of the on call rooms, asked an intern to sleep in the one next door, then sat with him on one of the beds. 

“Is this about the missing drugs?”

A couple of weeks ago the

“Yeah. It was definitely an inside job so to speak and I’d just like to bounce some ideas off you.”

“Well how do you know I didn’t do it? I could very easily be the one that stole the drugs. I work here, I have access.” 

“I was with you two of the three times it happened. So, I’m thinking it wasn’t you. Plus all the other times you weren't on call. And in the three weeks I’ve known you, you’ve spent every second not on call either eating or sleeping and you haven’t had a full day of in weeks. So Gina and I agreed it wasn’t you and your going to help us figure out who it is.” 

“Gina said something positive about me. Hm all my ducks REALLY must be in order,” he gave her a look, “yeah, I didn’t do it. And I’ve been asking around, no one knows who did it, which means it has to be someone who has access to almost every room in the hospital.”

“Yeah, Gina and I just got added to this case, we haven’t gone in for our own interviews, trying to stay quiet for a bit, give whoever did it some security before we start asking questions again. Can you think of anyone who would do this?” Clarke shook her head. 

“I’ve been trying to think about it but, I can’t even think who could have done it. I can ask some questions for you?”

“No, I don’t want you to get too involved, in case whoever is doing this is dangerous.” 

“Well, I’m at work with them everyday so I don’t think it matters much.”

“Clarke, please.” 

“I’ll stay out of it, past giving you the happenings here. You know what. We have this big event this weekend. This like black tie champagne thing. If you want a chance to meet everyone before you interview them as a cop, you could come with me, I have to schmooze anyway so I’d be fun to have you there,” Clarke quickly got embarrassed by what she said, “and we could bring some of our other friends make it less obvious.” she tried to maneuver the next sentence carefully so he wouldn’t ask why, “I think I’m allowed to bring up to ten people.”

“That actually,” he looked nervous, “would be really helpful I think. What is it for? And how do you get 10 guests?” 

“It’s a fundraiser, celebrating the end of residencies and internships, while also raising money for a scholarship program we have.” she looked away hoping he didn’t remember that she was now done with her residency, but he did. Of course he did, he always remembers stuff like that. 

“So it’s a party for you. And you weren't going to invite your friends?” 

“I wasn’t even going to go. To be honest.” 

“Clarke that’s a huge deal! Okay, we are definitely doing this. Bringing everyone to support you, with the bonus that I get to talk to some potential suspects.”

“It’s black tie.” Clarke looked at him, “are we really going to be able to get Murphy into a suit.” 

“Is it an open bar?”

“Yeah, all expensive stuff too, why would that-- oh, yeah that’ll work.” 

“Why don’t you come to the cafeteria with me, so people know you, that way it’s not extra weird that you are at the party. Put your badge away. I’m buying you lunch.” As they were walking downstairs Clarke got a notification on her phone, she took it out and saw that Bellamy had sent a giant group chat saying that Clarke was trying to pull a fast one by not inviting them and that everyone has to go, that they were going to meet at Clarkes at 7.

“You’re fast.”

“I don’t want anyone to bail. Making the plans is my thing. We will all support Dr. Clarke Griffin. No matter what.” they made it to the hospital cafeteria, she bought him food and they had an easy lunch, Wells joined them to eat which was nice. She liked getting to hangout with both of them at the same time. Clarke introduced him to everyone that walked by and hoped that they gave off enough friendly vibes that no one would question it. That was until her mom walked by.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke thought her mother didn’t look great. She looked more nervous to be talking to her than normal. Clarke wondered what was wrong, but didn’t care to ask. 

“Clarke. I never see you in the cafeteria.” Clarke looked from her mom to Wells seeking comfort, which he was giving her, his calm face keeping her from being snappy with her mother. 

Clarke tried to only speak to her mother the bare minimum, she avoided the surgical staff and dodged her moms call, hell she even avoided going to grocery stores in her moms neighborhood. Looking at her reminded her of her father, and she would see the bright ring on her finger from another man. She adored Kane, but they're getting together so close after her fathers death made her sick. 

“You know me, I hardly ever eat at work,” Clarke said in her most diplomatic even voice, the one her mother had polished her to have. 

“You’re here for like 8+ hours and you don’t eat? Am I gonna have to start calling you reminding you to eat?” Abby finally took notice of Bellamy as he said this. “Sorry, I’m Bellamy.” They shook hands over Clarkes plate. Her stomach started fliping, her mother already had her work did she really need to have her non-work friends too.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Abby, Clarke’s mother.” Bellamy looked to Clarke for conformation but Clarke just looked to him then down to her food again. “Don’t be surprised you haven't seen me, Clarke never introduces me to her significant others.” before either of them could object that they weren't together, she continued, “you are the first boyfriend that has come to the hospital though, so you must be important.” She looked back to Clarke. “ Will you come to dinner this week?”

Abby tries to ask her to come for dinner every week and every week she manages to find a way out of it or straight up says no. This had been one of their many car discussions, Bellamy had heard of the weekly dinner that Abby tried to get her to go to, that it was usually on fridays and that Clarke had only gone to 4 of them in her adult life. 

“You know what, we actually have plans this Friday,” Clarke looked to Bellamy surprised at him speaking but was only met with a big cheesy smile on his face, “but next Friday, we could probably make it.” as he adjusted his arm to be around the back of Clarkes chair, Abby looked brightly at Bellamy and then at Clarke. 

“Alright. I would love that. How long have you two been together?”

“You know what Dr. Griffin why don’t we save all that stuff for next week, Clarke get so few breaks here, I’m sure she doesn’t want to be chatting.” Clarke made a feeble nod at Bellamy.

“Right. Well, Clarke, I’ll see you on Saturday for your big night. We are so proud of you Clarke. See you next week Bellamy.” 

“Oh well I’ll probably see you first on Saturday. My sister and I wouldn’t miss it,” said Bellamy then turned to Wells and started a conversation about something Clarke couldn’t hear over her anxieties. Her mom had walked away at some point and Clarke had just been staring at her salad hands in her lap. She was trying hard not to be mad at Bellamy.

She knew that the one thing Bellamy held above all else was family and she understood that he was trying to help her by being close to her mom. But it would never happen. Instead of being pissed at him she tried to think of the positives. She had been meaning to pick up some things from her mother’s house, her old sketchbooks and some photos of her father. 

After a while, she felt Wells get up from the table. She muttered a goodbye to him then shot daggers at Bellamy.

“Sorry,” Bellamy gruffed out really quickly, “I just thought she would leave faster.” Clarke immediately started laughing. Because of course, Bellamy Blake would get them signed up for more time with her mom on accident. Her mother was not the end of the world even if sometimes it felt like she was. “What? I’m sorry, really.”

“Oh, you are SO coming to that dinner with me, no way out of it.” Clarke smiled at him, “maybe my mom will be so fulfilled that I’m seeing someone that she won’t even talk to me. Listen, you got me into this mess and you will fake boyfriend our way out of it.” 

“You’ve got it, boss.”

“You just had to go along with her delusions that we were together, huh?”

As Clarke was walking Bellamy back to the entrance she heard Lexa call her name from her room. She smiled at Bellamy and put a finger up to indicate she needed a minute. 

As soon as Clarke walked in the room she knew something was wrong. Lexa looked terrible. She had been out of the hospital for 2 weeks but was now back after collapsing at the grocery store. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really know.” She looked out the window avoiding Clarke's gaze, “I’m worse, but they won’t tell me what’s wrong until they get a conformation, will you just tell me what they think it is?” Clarke squeezed her hand and went to the hallway to look at the chart. After looking over the notes from her last visit she reached the newest test results.

She didn’t even notice that her knees had given out until she felt Bellamy’s strong arms around her shoulders. 

“Shit,” she said out loud, “I’ve gotta call, Wells. Bellamy, can you do me a huge favor? Will you just go sit with her a bit. She’s a friend.” Clarke didn’t need to say any more Bellamy went into the room immediately. As Clarke bolted to the closest nurse stations requesting they page Dr. Jaha, then went over the chart one more time. Cancer, most definitely, everywhere. 

“Clarke,” Wells rushed up beside her, “is everything alright.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Clarke tried not to raise her voice.

“We just found out this morning. And she’s not your patent anymore, Clarke.” 

“How did we not catch this sooner?”

“She had all her scans done last month. All clear. We have no idea how this slipped by us.”

“Is she gonna be alright?” 

“No. Clarke, she’s got maybe a week.”

“Have you told her?” 

“Yeah, she didn’t take it well.”

“Yeah, how could she.” Clarke pushed the chart back into his hands wiped her tears away and walked into Lexas room. The two were laughing, Bellamy sitting in a chair directed at Lexa. 

“Okay Clarke you told me he was a hot cop, but I really feel like you failed to mention HOW hot, also that he’s a Detective? Very nice work my friend.”

“Well, if I can’t have you, I suppose maybe I’ll make it happen with this guy. I haven’t decided yet.”

“I’m just so touched you guys talk about me,” Bellamy said, “Hot cop huh?” he directed his statement at Clarke and her face flushed. 

“I mean, dude, have you looked in the mirror?” Lexa piped up from the bed, “Okay Clarke, give it to me.”

“Lexa, I can’t tell you anything different than what they’ve already told you. I can’t change what the chart says.” Her voice started cracking, “No matter how badly I want to.” Lexa looked up at the ceiling, face pale but stern and sad. 

“Can you guys go,” Lexa said in a small voice. 

“Of course.”

“Thanks for bringing me the hot cop at least.” Lexa tried to fake a smile. The two said small goodbyes then left the room. 

“Is she dying?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah. I think she must be relieved. She’s been sick off and on her whole life. She’s been in and out of the hospital since I was volunteering here in high school. Wow, sorry, you sure keep seeing way more of my life than I intend to show you.” 

“I’ll see you on Saturday for your big night.” He kissed her on the cheek then she watched him walk out of the double doors. Did Bellamy Blake just kiss her on the cheek?


End file.
